


Loki's Remorse

by ofhuntersandhobbits



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhuntersandhobbits/pseuds/ofhuntersandhobbits





	Loki's Remorse

Loki's return to Asgard had been, to be blunt, unsought and unwanted by the Asgardian people. This had obvious enough to the young prince as he was marched along the streets of the golden city. Passers by glared and shouted abuse at him, but it had no effect on Loki, in fact, it would have made him laugh if not for the muzzle securely fixed upon his face. Thor guided him towards the great castles grounds, through the main door and into the throne room.

Above him, sat high on the great golden throne, was the All-Father and next to him was Frigga. Odin looked down at his "son", disappointment shining in his blue eye. Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the gods attempt to shame him, honestly, didn't this man ever learn?

"My son, you have returned to us at last" Odin said in a low voice to Thor, who had just embraced his father. This, once again, had no effect on Loki. He stood there, patiently as ever, and watched the father and son reunite with an almost bored expression. Only then did Odin's gaze fall upon Loki, a quiet murmur broke amongst the crowd.  
What happened next, not even Loki could have seen coming...

Frigga had left her husbands side and glided quickly to face Loki, and brought him into a tight embrace.

Loki stood in shock for a moment before a wave of remorse washed over him. The sudden embrace of his mother figure ,mixed with the crushing force of the emotion that he had not felt in many years, was too much for Loki. He collapsed into his mother's loving arms. He buried his face in Frigga's neck, the immense guilt of what he had done, not to earth or Thor or Odin, but to his mother made him feel sick. She still loved him after all he had done, she still loved him. The entire crowd, Thor and Odin included, stood dumbstruck, at the scene before them. Frigga pulled back and cupped her sons face.

"No matter what" she whispered to him as a guard stepped forward, taking the back of his collar "You are, and always will be, My son" She placed a tender kiss on his forehead as Loki was pulled to his feet. Though he could speak, couldn't tell her how sorry he was in words. The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know, it might just be enough to save his life.

At least, she hoped so...


End file.
